beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Forbes/Relationships
Family Caroline Forbes *A relationship between two half-sisters, a vampire Caroline Forbes and a witch Mia Forbes. They are very close, as they lived in the same house. Caroline is very protective of Mia, as she is of her. Mia is the only one that didnt have problem with Caroline sleeping with Klaus, as she stated that she had been sleeping with Kol. Mia is the other person, Caroline loves most, along with their mother. Bonnie Bennett *A relationship between two half sisters, witches Bonnie Bennett and Mia Forbes. Like Caroline, Mia is very close with Bonnie. They helped each other out practising their magic. Mia was shock and saddened about the death of Bonnie, both in ''For Whom the Bell Tolls ''and in ''Home. ''They love and protective of one another. Elizabeth Forbes *A relationship between adoptive daughter and mother, a witch Mia Forbes and a human, Elizabeth Forbes. Elizbeth took care of Mia when she was baby, and always protected her and Caroline from the supernatural stuff. Mia had to play peace-maker between Elizabeth and Caroline, when Elizabeth had found out about Caroline's status as a vampire. She was relieved when Elizabeth accepted both Caroline's status and Mia's status as a witch, and they formed such a strong bond. Bill Forbes *A relationship between daughter and father, a witch Mia Forbes and a human, Bill Forbes. They love each other dearly. Mia was angry that he tortured Caroline in ''The End Of The Affair, ''for a day to help cure Caroline's vampirsim. She was distraught when she heard about Bill's assault, and then saddened about the death of him, as he did not complete his transitition as a vampire. Abby Bennett *A relationship between daughter and mother, witches Mia Forbes and Abby Bennett. They did not meet till in the episode ''The Ties That Bind, ''with Bonnie and Elena to find out about information where Klaus' coffins are. Mia is angry with her mother for abandoned her and Bonnie. She does however, forgive her a little, for protecting Elena by entombing Mikael. She was upset that Abby had turned into a vampire, but accepted it. Sheila Bennett *A relationship between grandmother and granddaughter, witches Mia Forbes and Shelia Bennett. When Mia first find out about her powers, she went to Shelia, and she taught her about the pros and cons of being a witch, and to practise magic. Shelia is supportive over Mia. They love each other very much. Mia was saddened of her death in ''Fool Me Once. '' Friends Elena Gilbert *A relationship between a vampire, Elena Gilbert and a witch, Mia Forbes. Mia and Elena are childhood friends. Elena sees Mia as a little sister. Though, Mia is much closer to Caroline and Bonnie. Mia had help Elena during the series. After Kol's death, she was angry with Elena, and let it slide. But after Jeremy's death and Elena's humanity turn off, Mia avoided Elena, knowing that she would hurt Elena. In Bring It On, Elena throw a big party at Salvatore Boarding House. Elena had lured Mia away and attack her unexpectedly. Caroline saved her, fighting Elena, before Stefan and Damon showed up saving Caroline from being staked. After that, Mia had not completely forgiven her. She stayed away from Elena, till she had her emotions back on. Matt Donovan *A relationship between a human, Matt Donovan and a witch, Mia Forbes. They are considered close friends. When Matt ask her about Caroline and why she is acting weirdly, Mia had to lied about Caroline's vampirsim, stating that she has a lot of things on her mind. Niklaus Mikaelson *A relationship between a Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and a witch, Mia Forbes. Rebekah Mikaelson *A relationship between a Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and a witch, Mia Forbes. Damon Salvatore *A relationship between a vampire, Damon Salvatore and a witch, Mia Forbes. Stefan Salvatore *A relationship between a vampire, Stefan Salvatore and a witch, Mia Forbes. Sophie Devaraux *A relationship between two witches, Sophie Deveraux and Mia Forbes. Davina Claire *A relationship between two witches, Davina Claire and Mia Forbes. Hayley Marshall *A relationship between a hybrid, Hayley Marshall and a witch, Mia Forbes. Romanance Jeremy Gilbert *A relationship between a hunter, Jeremy Gilbert and a witch, Mia Forbes. Kol Mikaelson *A relationship between a Original vampire, Kol Mikaelson and a witch, Mia Forbes. They first met each other in ''Dangerous Liaisons, ''at Kol's family ball. They danced together, making a huge impact on each other. They soon met the day after, and started to know each other. Enzo *A relationship between a vampire, Enzo and a witch, Mia Forbes. She first met Enzo in ''The Devil Inside, ''when she arrived back from New Orleans. Enzo was taken back by Mia and her fierce nature, that he begins to like her. She told him off that she already had a boyfriend back in New Orleans. Mia is amuse about the relationship between him and her sister. Enemies Katherine Pierce *A relationship between a vampire-turned-human-turned-traveller, Katherine Pierce and a witch, Mia Forbes. Silas *A relationship between the immortal, Silas and a witch, Mia Forbes. Nadia Petrova *A relationship between a vampire, Nadia Petrova and a witch, Mia Forbes. Marcel Gerald *A relationship between a vampire, Marcel Gerald and a witch, Mia Forbes. Genevevie *A relationship between two witches, Mia Forbes and Genevieve. Diego *A relationship between a vampire, Diego and a witch, Mia Forbes.